


After Others Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha after one of Supergirl's attacks knocked a villain on her recently.





	After Others Suffer

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha after one of Supergirl's attacks knocked a villain on her recently.  
He eventually cried out after a new villain injured him and he suffered the consequences for glowering earlier.

THE END


End file.
